The present invention relates to work vehicles having tag axle assemblies capable of being moved between a first position in which the wheels of the tag axle assembly are elevated and a second position in which said wheels engage the ground. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tag axle assembly specifically designed so that a variable load can be placed upon the wheels when the wheels are in the ground engaging position